Monday Morning by IsaKassees
by DayDreeamer
Summary: One-shot. Bella é odiada e humilhada por seu chefe. Edward não consegue entender como sua secretária não se preocupa mais com sua aparencia e seus estudos. Até que Edward descobre que a vida não foi justa com Isabella. E tudo aquilo em que tem acreditado desmorona. Tudo passa a estar em segundo plano quando a prioridade de Edward é proteger Bella. Fic gracinha!


Hey, tudo bem? Então, eu sou nova nestas coisas de tradução, mas eu amo tantooooo esta one que eu não poderia não traduzi-la! Esta história é da **IsaKassees **que me deixou traduzi-la. Se esta história for encontrada em algum outro lugar escrita em alguma outra língua sem ser português (aqui) e inglês (no perfil da Isa) isso é plagio e deve ser denunciado.

Bem, é isso, espero que gostem e postem muitas reviews que eu traduzirei para a Isa.

Beijo, desfrutem.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Monday Morning  
**

_Manhã de segunda-feira. O início de outra semana de trabalho._

A maioria das pessoas odeia segunda-feira. Eu nunca fui uma dessas pessoas. Segunda é o dia em que volto para o local onde sinto que tenho sucesso na vida.

Com a minha família, eu sempre fui o estranho. Aquele que controla o seu BlackBerry na festa de aniversário da sobrinha, enquanto um palhaço faz malabarismos para as crianças. Aquele que se senta na cadeira mais solitária da casa dos meus pais, enquanto todos mimam os seus amados e as crianças. Aquele que nunca teve ninguém para beijar quando o relógio atinge as doze horas.

É uma tradição na minha família. Nunca partilhamos um beijo na véspera de ano novo com uma pessoa pela qual não estamos apaixonados. E eu tive muitos encontros na minha vida, muitas relações casuais que nunca deram em nada e nas quais nunca senti nada substancial quando estava nelas.

E, como é lógico, em relações pessoais nunca fui bem sucessido também. A minha família não conseguia entender, sendo que eles não cresceram sozinhos como eu. O meu pai e a minha mãe, as figuras do amor e do contentamento. A minha irmã, que encontrou o amor da sua vida no colegial. O meu irmão, que teve a habilidade de preencher a sua vida com compromissos e amigos suficientes para não sentir a falta da sua metade até ela chegar.

Eu nunca saí queimado disso, porque nunca estive disposto a abrir-me o suficiente para deixar que alguém me magoasse. Não estava à procura da perfeição; Eu estava à procura daquela perfeita _para mim_. Mas estava sempre tudo errado. Muito superficial, muito egoista, muito ardente, muito timida… a lista poderia continuar para sempre. Cada membro da minha família declara que amor à primeira vista não existe só nos filmes, que é real, algo que conseguimos ter nas nossas mãos.

Eles dizem que mesmo que eu não entenda isso agora, quando finalmente chegar nesse ponto de estar disposto a aceitar a derrota e abraçar os meus sentimentos, vou entender que isso sempre esteve lá. Que quando o coração sabe, o coração _sabe_.

.O.O.O.O.O.

(Um ano antes)

_Manhã de segunda-feira. O início de outra semana de trabalho._

Hoje, a minha assistente nova começou. Eu queria chegar ao escritório antes dela para poder avaliar a sua pontualidade. Pontualidade é a chave do trabalho. Alguém que não pode ser confiável com o tempo, não pode ser confiável com dinheiro. E dinheiro significava tudo para uma empresa de contabilidade desta estatura. Eu tinha trabalhado arduamente para chegar ao Executivo, trabalhando por anos como um subalterno antes de finalmente ser promovido... e promovido... e promovido... até chegar ao ápice do meu ponto no negócio. Como sócio da empresa de Aro, Caius e Marcus Volturi, eu tinha conseguido o que muitas pessoas de vinte e oito anos não tinham tido a chance de conseguir.

Poder.

Muito poder.

Contas de vários milhões de dólares, centenas de funcionários e os acontecimentos gerais de grande parte da costa oeste. Mas eu não o subestimei. Ganhei esse poder e não faria nada para abusar dele. Eu não gosto de ter de tirar subsidios, colocar as pessoas fora do trabalho e afins, mas... havia sempre uma maneira de fazer algo de si mesmo. As pessoas não merecem caridade.

Havia bolsas de estudo para crianças, tentando fazer algo de si e entrar na faculdade. Para aqueles infelizes o suficiente para não ter aproveitado a oportunidade de início, havia empréstimos.

Havia estágios projetados para ajudar aqueles que são aplicados para conseguir.

Não havia nenhuma desculpa para não ter sucesso.

Então, eu estava um pouco desanimado ao ler, enquanto olhei por cima do curriculo da minha assistente nova, que ela não só saiu da Columbia um semestre antes de se formar, ela também tinha saído do estado de Washington em seu primeiro semestre desde ela aparentemente se mover repentinamente no ano passado. Nenhuma outra informação, não há multas de trânsito, não há anúncios do casamento...Ela estava simplesmente lá e agora ela estava aqui. E ela tinha desistido de duas faculdades para acabar como minha assistente.

Eu entendo que ser assistente é um trabalho importante, que alguém tinha que fazê-lo, e foi o que fez com que meu trabalho fosse mais fácil, mas...Eu estava acostumado a assistentes jovens, que estavam trabalhando para a faculdade para conseguir um cargo importante nos negócios. Não, alguém sem destino, desmotivado, desistente. Eu não poderia imaginar o que fez com que os irmãos Volturi fossem contratá-la.

Mas eles tinham. Então eu respeito a sua decisão e irei demiti-la na primeira oportunidade. Olhando sarcástico para as suas informações, fechei a pasta e a joguei em minha gaveta.

.

Ela apareceu às oito e um. Um minuto atrasada. Eu teria a castigado imediatamente, mas eu não tinha certeza que ela me teria entendido. Ela parecia drogada. Velha. Esgotada.

E minúscula.

Seus ombros eram caidos, sua postura patética. Tudo sobre ela gritou, _eu preciso dormir mais!_ Suas roupas eram mal ajustadas, na melhor das hipóteses, nada como os ternos que todo mundo veste para trabalhar. A frase _vestido para impressionar _não era realmente uma sugestão no mundo dos negócios. E isso é um fato. Havia manchas arroxeadas sob os olhos, o que me alertou imediatamente para a necessidade de ordenar um teste de drogas.

Ela ficou em silêncio tal como estava quando chegou, de uma forma que era quase ensurdecedora. E eu não gostava dela. Eu não gostava de não saber porque é que ela estava nas drogas e tinha abandonado a faculdade. Não gostei que ela quase me fez sentir pena dela. As pessoas não merecem piedade. Havia sempre uma outra maneira.

"Senhorita Swan."

"S-s-s-s-Sim, Sr. Cullen?"

"As horas. Anote, Senhorita Swan, amanhã você vai estar aqui 8h00, ou você não terá um emprego. Café. Preto. Agora."

"S-s-s-s-Sim, Sr. Cullen".

Fechei a porta do meu escritório na sua cara.

.

Dias transformaram-se em semanas, semanas em meses. Mesmo depois de três meses, ela de alguma forma tinha passado todos os testes de droga 'aleatoriamente' ordenados, nunca cruzou a porta do elevador um segundo depois das 8h. Mas, ainda assim, a sua presença irritava-me. Destruia os meus nervos. Enfureceu-me em alguns pontos. Por ela se deixar ser _nada._

Ela foi a minha assistente e, na maior parte, competente. Mas lá estava o problema. Eu podia ver vislumbres da sua genialidade no seu trabalho. A maneira como o seu olho rápido encontrava um erro numa apresentação ou relatório. A sua eloquência na retransmissão de mensagens ou na sua entrega.

Mas, ainda assim, ela irritava-me.

Ela nunca tentou envolver-se com os veteranos, nunca os acompanhou para almoços em restaurantes nas proximidades. Verifiquei a sua conta bancária e o plano de fundo, muitas vezes, mais vezes do que era necessário para descobrir que ela continua sem estudar. Sem fazer nada para si mesma. Com vinte e dois anos, parecia que ela se tinha resignado a ser um ninguém.

Ela enojava-me.

E enquanto não poderia demiti-la com base em não gostar dela, eu poderia transformar a sua vida num inferno. Assim o fiz.

Fazendo com que se arrependesse pelo seu trabalho ser o de um assistente estúpido quando ela poderia ter sido muito mais. Enviei-a para entregar os recados mais estípidos e fúteis possíveis. Cópias, Limpeza a seco, café... Elogiei sempre a minha segunda assistente, Tanya pela sua roupa formal, tornando-se flagrantemente claro que notei a falta de esforço de Isabella com a sua roupa.

Tudo veio à tona um dia...

.

Deixei a empresa com pressa nesse dia, pela necessidade de chegar ao hospital e dar a prenda de aniversário ao meu pai porque eu seria incapaz de ir à sua festa mais tarde naquela noite. Muitos relatórios para terminar, uma apresentação na próxima semana, uma noite para ver a minha família a amarem-se uns aos outros, de uma forma que eu nunca poderia...

Eu seria incapaz de participar.

O meu pai estava distraido quando entrei no seu escritório, perdido em papéis e livros médicos espalhados pela mesa toda. Bati duas vezes na porta, os seus olhos dispararam até mim.

"Edward, filho! Que surpresa inesperada!"

Eu registei o choque no seu tom e mascarei a minha dor rapidamente, decepcionado comigo por estar tão ausente ao ponto do meu pai pensar que poderia esquecer-me do seu aniversário. Tentei forçar um sorriso convincente e abanei a caixa na minha mão.

"Feliz aniversário, pai."

Seu sorriso foi ficando mais forte ao cruzar a sala rapidamente para me abraçar, mas senti-me estranho e desajeitado com esse afeto. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto tinha passado desde que tinha sido abraçado. Afastando-se, os seus olhos foram para baixo, para a caixa na minha mão antes de o reconhecimento chegar aos seus olhos.

"Suponho que essa prenda é devido ao fato de que não serás capaz de participar hoje à noite."

Não era uma pergunta. Foi um fato, em termos simples, sem nenhum indício de emoção. Dei de ombros, porque eu não sabia o que fazer com que a sua reação.

"Bem, tu sabes. Não poderia deixar-te ficar mais um minuto sem este estetoscópio. Temo que o mundo de fusões e aquisições não espera por nenhum homem, pai. Vejo-te em breve."

Eu não podia escapar dos seus olhos feridos rápido o suficiente.

"Claro, filho" ele disse, com um riso forçado e um sorriso que não atingiu os seus olhos. "Só quero que saibas que eu e a mãe te amamos muito e que sentiremos a tua falta."

Engolindo o caroço na minha garganta, eu concordei bruscamente antes de fazer a minha saída, sem prestar atenção ao meu redor enquanto vagava nos corredores até que ouvi uma voz familiar. Parei numa porta, num corredor que não reconheci imediatamente.

"Deixei à mãe um buquê de margaridas extra esta semana, pelo seu aniversário."

"Obrigado, Bells. Margaridas amarelas?"

"Claro, pai."

"Ela sempre gostou de amarelo." suspirou cansado.

O fato de ser usado o tempo passado e não o presente não passou despercebido.

Olhando ao redor, percebi que estava na unidade de Oncologia, a ala terminal onde os pacientes de cancro tentavam sobreviver à espera de uma cura, basicamente. E a Senhorita Swan estava lá dentro, a conversar com o seu pai.

"Acho que a enfermeira do dia gosta de ti, pai."

Foi ouvida uma risada saudável, seguido por alguma tosse.

"Desiste, Bells. Tu és a única menina para quem tenho espaço.".

"Bem, então, acho que preciso de um quarto maior para ti."

"Ah, esquece isso. Como está a escola?"

Eu não sabia bem o quanto o homem na sala sabia sobre ela, mas eu conhecia-a bem o suficiente para registrar a pausa na sua voz, o ligeiro tremor.

"Vai muito bem, pai."

_Mentirosa. Tens um trabalho sem licenciatura para ficar drogada. És uma mentirosa._

"Continuas a olhar para o relógio. Tens aula logo?" ele perguntou, orgulho a brilhar na sua voz. Eu não sabia como ela poderia viver assim.

"Sim!" ela respondeu alegremente, uma cadeira escorregando de volta para o seu ligar.

Retirei-me rapidamente, apenas longe o suficiente para vê-la a sair do seu quarto poucos minutos depois. Eu esperava que ela fosse direto para a saída mais próxima. Quando ela foi para o elevador, para baixo, segui na escada. Eu estava determinado a encontrar um motivo para demiti-la de uma vez por todas.

Quando ela saiu na parte inferior do hospital, esperei até que ela tentasse encontrar a saída mais próxima. Em vez disso, ela fez o seu caminho para o escritório do assessor financeiro do hospital. Segui rapidamente atrás, parando apenas quando ouvi a sua voz, certo de que era um pedido desesperado para não pagar a conta.

"Olá, Sra. Cope. Como estão os seus netos?"

"Ah, Bella. Eles estão todos muito bem. Como estás tu, querida?"

Houve uma pequena pausa, o silêncio completo, tão alucinante que eu estava pronto para entrar e exigir a sua resposta. Mas antes que eu pudesse, ela falou.

"Eles dizem que ele tem um outro tumor. Mas eles não sabem se ele pode tirá-lo através de outra cirurgia."

E então eu ouvi Isabella, _Bells, Bella,_ completamente quebrar. O primeiro show de emoção verdadeira, real, que eu já tinha visto dela. E ele rasgou-me em pedaços, porque eu não entendia o que estava a acontecer. Ela nunca falou com alguém no escritório sobre qualquer coisa. Todos assumiam que ela estava presa nas suas próprias fofocas do escritório, mas ela estava realmente... ela realmente estava... apenas de luto?

"Ele vai ficar bem, Bella. Querida... Vamos lá, Bella. Já passaram quase seis anos" a diretora financeira, _Sra. Cope, _sussurrou, uma forte dose de tristeza na sua voz.

Mais alguns soluços e, em seguida, silêncio.

"Eu sinto muito, Sra. Cope. Obrigada... Então o que eu preciso pagar hoje?" uma voz suave, cansada perguntou docemente, sem um pingo de ressentimento.

"Setecentos e cinquenta dólares, querida" uma voz triste sussurrou de volta.

Um momento lento para procurar, lacrimejar e, em seguida, um soluço.

"Vou vê-la na próxima semana!" a voz da minha assistente disse brilhantemente. Irritantemente brilhantemente. Porque eu poderia dizer que era falsa.

"Na próxima semana, Bella querida."

Manobrei-me fora de vista, como Isabella saiu do escritório, dividido entre o que fazer em seguida. Devia segui-la para o lugar onde ela parece tão desesperadamente precisar chegar? Não. Se já estava no meu carro a segui-la até ao primeiro semáforo? Sim.

Segui-a pela cidade, numa distânica suficiente para impedi-la de perceber, mas não tão longe que para perde-la no tráfego. Quando ela estacionou atrás de um obscuro clube da baixa, eu sabia que a tinha descoberto. Houve movimento no seu carro por alguns momentos, até que ela surgiu numa roupa ridiculamente preversa. Uma camisa meio transparente, shorts curtos, saltos anormalmente longos, ela parecia tuda errada. Eu sabia que era a verdade, que ela não era boa, mas eu nunca quis vê-la como...

Mas então ela amarrou um avental preto à cintura e entrou.

.

Eu vi-a de um canto escuro e isolado a noite toda. Eu vi a sua viagem cheia de solavancos, eu vi a sua luta com as lágrimas quando um imbecil bêbado jogou o restante da sua cerveja nela, quando ela educadamente tentou informá-lo que era a sua última bebida.

Eu vi-a trabalhar até quase uma da manhã, até que o lugar foi oficialmente fechado e eu tive que esperar no meu carro até ela sair. Quando ela finalmente o fez, segui-a pacientemente para o que eu tinha assumido que seria a sua casa, até que reconheci o seu destino.

Um lugar para fazer cópias vinte e quatro horas por dia. Porque eu lhe disse, dois minutos antes das cinco, para ela refazer toda a apresentação impecável que ela já tinha feito, só para usar uma fonte diferente. Então aqui estava ela, bem depois da meia noite, cumprindo uma tarefa honestamente sem sentido. Percebi então, quantas vezes é que lhe tinha dado uma tarefa de última hora apenas para a aborrecer. Porque eu pensei que ela era preguiçosa e indigna.

Mas talvez fosse muito cedo para deixá-la ganhar a minha simpatia. Então, o seu pai estava doente. E daí? Se o meu pai ficasse doente, eu teria que cuidar dele enquanto continuava a melhorar sozinho. Ela não tinha nenhuma desculpa. Eu não me sentiria culpado.

.

Eu vi-a deixar o local das cópia para fazer o seu caminho até ao final da rua, num armazém abandonado. Ou o que eu pensei que era um armazém abandonado até Isabella inserir uma chave na porta e desaparer no interior. Momentos mais tarde ela reapareceu, segurando um grande cesto de roupas. Ela deslocou-se confortavelmente para a lavanderia do bairro.

Porque eu lhe disse hoje que as suas roupas eram, na melhor das hipóteses, não profissionais, e ela deveria tentar fazer algo sobre isso. Então aqui estava ela, às duas da manhã, a lavar a sua roupa para torná-las limpas - pressionada por causa dos meus insultos.

Recordando a figura da Sra. Cope no início do dia, eu fiz as contas rapidamente. O seu salário de assistente comigo, paga as contas de hospital do seu pai. Eu só podia esperar que o dinheiro que ela faz no seu outro emprego pagasse o restante que ela precisa. De qualquer maneira, ela trabalhou ininterruptamente para manter o seu pai cuidado, deixando-se cair no esquecimento. E ela seguiu as minhas instruções, instruções que foram dadas por causa de falsas impressões, não merecido ódio e maldade infantil.

Mas, em vez de ter pena dela pela sua circunstância, como deveria ser a minha reação ao vê-la, eu fiquei admirado pela sua graça. A graça dela erguer a cabeça alta e nunca se encolher quando lhe dei essas tarefas. Porque o seu trabalho e o seu pai eram mais importantes para ela do que mostrar a um homem estúpido, egoísta, como eu o que ele era. Eu estava impressionado com ela. E fiquei com vergonha de mim mesmo.

No meu carro de luxo estúpido debaixo de um poste, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, eu chorei.

.

Desse dia em diante, eu observei-a. E cada dia que eu a vi, outra peça do quebra-cabeça entrava no lugar.

Quando antes consideri mal as suas ideias de moda, agora percebi que ela simplesmente não tinha interesse em entregar-se a modas caras quando o seu dinheiro era necessário para o seu pai. Cada noite que a vi tropeçar para dentro do seu barraco como se fosse um apartamento quando passavam das duas da manhã, percebi que as manchas arroxeadas sob os seu olhos eram muito mais claras na manhã seguinte.

Eu parei de a aborrecer. Eu parei de a insultar. E quando o fiz, uma coisa curiosa aconteceu.

Notei como ela não era mal educada quando recusava ofertas para participar em almoços executivos, ela só tinha vergonha, já que não tinha dinheiro para pagar a refeição. E eu sabia que ela não tinha, porque na minha terceira noite de perseguição, eu vi quando ela entrou numa mercearia à noite e saiu apenas com pacotes de massa e pão barato.

Notei como ela era uma pessoa verdadeiramente amável, o tipo de pessoa que ajuda alguém a apanhar arquivos que cairam sem hesitação ou aborrecimento e ue deu o seu almoço ao homem sem abrigo que espreitou para o nosso prédio na altura em que ela saiu à tarde.

Eu notei que o meu dia inteiro poderia ser triste ou não, por conseguir ou não provocar-lhe um sorriso na parte da manhã, na hora do café. Ela nunca comentou sobre a minha mudança brusca de atitude, apenas aceitou e apreciou com a mesma graça que ela usou para tudo na vida. Ela até me disse para lhe chamar só Bella. Nós tornamo-nos amigos. Aprendi o que ela gosta e não gosta e ela aprendeu sobre mim, descobrindo ao longo do caminho que tínhamos mais em comum do que eu imaginava possível.

Eu notei que a achava perfeita, e isso matou-me, por pensar que pode haver uma chance de que eu nunca possa ficar a conhecer todas as suas imperfeições.

.

Durante o tempo em que a segui, percebi que me tinha realmente transformado numa pessoa fria e cansada. Como é que nem sequer me ocorreu que algumas pessoas realmente não conseguem ter uma oportunidade? Eu era tão privilegiado que nunca me ocorreu que as pessoas podem trabalhar toda a sua vida para algo, apenas para perder tudo pelas circunstâncias fora de controlo?

Bella tinha. Ela tinha uma bolsa de estudos, e teve que voltar para casa para ajudar o seu pai. Quando ele teve que ser movido permanentemente para o hospital, ela desistiu completamente de escola para pagar isso. O seu único dia de folga, domingo, foi gasto no túmulo da sua mãe, a substituir as flores e a enterrar cartas suas e do seu pai. Ela abraçou o pouco tempo que ainda tinha com o seu pai por amá-lo, oferenco o que podia, _poupando-o_. Ele nunca soube que ela desistiu da escola por ele. Que ela abdicou da possibilidade de uma carreira, uma vida social, tentativa pelo _sucesso_, tudo para ele.

Eu faria o mesmo para o meu próprio pai?

Passei muitas noites, enquanto Bella estava no trabalho, a passar tempo com a minha família. Sempre lá quando ela saía para garantir que ela chegava a casa com segurança, mas... Eu precisava restabelecer a minha família. Porque eles precisavam de mim, também. Ao ínicio, eles consideravam-me como o Grinch, mas com o tempo receberam-me de volta com todo o coração. E aprendi interagindo com eles que eu não era o único que tinha problemas. Apesar das minhas noções idealistas e românticas sobre os meus pais, eu aprendi que eles tinham problemas como cada outro casal no planeta. Eu aprendi sobre o meu irmão e a luta da sua esposa para engravidar. Eu aprendi sozinho como a minha irmã se sentiu sem a minha amizade.

Outras coisas ocorreram durante esse tempo. Com a ajuda do meu pai, nós criamos uma instituição de caridade para ajudar famílias carentes, mas eu não poderia interferir na vida de Bella, sem o seu consentimento. Descobri que não precisava. O meu pai estava familiarizado com o caso do Sr. Swan e ele inscreveu-o sem uma palavra minha. Achei que ninguém me poderia fazer rir como a minha sobrinha, Ivy. O amor do meu pai já não me sufoca, só me fez apreciar tudo muito mais. O meu irmão ainda me irrita sem fim, mas eu já não encolho os ombros ao ver as suas tentativas de wrestling. A minha irmã... a minha irmã ainda me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

"Alguma vez a vamos conhecer?"

"Espero que sim."

.

Como? Como poderia uma conversa destas funcionar?

_Desculpa, Bella. Eu tenho te seguido há meses. Acho que estou apaixonado por ti. Café?_

_Peço desculpas pela perseguição, mas pensei que talvez poderiamos sair algum dia?_

_Bella, eu amo-te. Garanto-te que não sou louco._

Eu não podia esperar mais. Devido ao seu trabalho competente como minha assistente, ela foi promovida e a partir de amanhã não teria que me ver regularmente. Além disso, o seu pai estava cada vez pior. O seu tempo final estava a chegar mais perto e mais perto, e eu não queria, _não podia, _aquentar o dia em que ligariam para ela no trabalho a avisar. O dia em que eu bateria à sua porta e iria encontrá-la triste e completamente sozinha. Ele era o último da sua família, mas eu tinha que lhe dizer que nunca estaria verdadeiramente sozinha. A menos que ela escolhessse estar. A menos que ela me mandasse embora.

"Bom dia, Edward. Aqui está o teu café".

Eu pulei da cadeira, surpreendendo-a, fazendo com que ela quase deixasse cair a minha caneca.

"Merda! Desculpa, Bella... estava distraido."

Um sorriso mal contido fez o meu embaraço totalmente valer a pena, desde que fosse para a sua diversão. Um estranho silêncio caiu entre nós, enquanto ela estava ali, à espera para levar a minha caneca. As minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando lhe tirei o café das mãos, levantando um pouco em agradecimento e bebendo um pouco.

"Então… Último dia" ela começou nervosa.

Eu sorri fracamente em retorno, balançando a cabeça ao engolir o caroço na minha garganta. E falei sem pensar, deixando escapar mais alto do que o necessário:

"Gostarias de ir jantar para comemorar?"

Nunca antes na minha vida vi uma pessoa corar tão rápido. Os seus olhos piscaram para mim em choque e a sua boca abriu-se, não escapou nada mais do que um rangido leve. Ela recuperou-se rapidamente, afastando os olhos.

"Hum... Eu adoraria, mas não posso. Estou ocupada esta noite."

É claro que ela estava. Eu deveria-me ter lembrado disso. Ela estaria naquele clube desprezível hoje à noite às seis em ponto. Antes que eu pudesse responder e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, ela continuou.

"Mas... depois desta noite, o meu... compromisso anterior não, hum, não vai, hum, envolver-me mais..."

Ela parou de falar, mordendo o seu lábio nervosamente, os seus olhos a olhar para qualquer lugar que não eu, que foi o melhor dado o choque escrito claramente no meu rosto. Ela iria despedir-se daquele clube desprezível? O dinheiro da Fundação e a sua promoção realmente tinham sido o suficiente para que ela se livrasse desse trabalho detestável?

"Portanto, outra noite, então?" Perguntei-me alegremente, quase demasiado ansioso. Bem, não quase. Simplesmente ansiosamente. "Talvez amanhã à noite?"

Ela parecia mais surpresa com a minha reação do que feliz, o que me deixou gratificado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. É chocante para ela que eu quero... ter um encontro com ela? Isso contaria como um encontro? Eu deveria esclarecer as minhas intenções? Mesmo assim, eu estava contente por não ser ridicularizado pelo meu interesse por ela.

Ela mordeu o lábio, balançando a cabeça timidamente, antes de agarrar na minha agenda diária, sinalizando o fim da conversa por agora. Ainda assim, o sorriso estúpido não deixou o meu rosto por horas.

.

A visita de hoje ao seu pai foi breve e agridoce. Eu ficava sempre longe o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa, mas perto o suficiente para a alcançar, se algo vier a acontecer de repente e ela precisavar de apoio. Ele estava a ficar mais fraco e ela sabia disso, e isso doía-me, saber que nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro do mundo poderia curá-lo. Porque eu teria dado tudo o que tinha, mesmo que isso significasse parar de a perseguir, mesmo que isso significasse que eu nunca tivesse uma chance com ela, se isso a deixasse ficar com o pai apenas um pouco mais. Ela deixou o seu quarto rapidamente naquele dia, mal me deu tempo suficiente para sair fora de vista antes que dela correr para a sua última noite no clube.

Como eu sempre fiz, eu tentei espiar de relance a sua conversa com os médicos fora do quarto, antes de procurar o meu pai e pedir-lhe que explicasse os termos, hipoteticamente falando, é claro. Mas hoje, uma voz chamou-me.

"Chegue aqui."

Apavorado, pensei em fugir, em fazer-me passar por um médico, pensei em...

"Anda cá, rapaz. Deixei a minha arma em casa."

Eu entrei dentro do seu quarto, devagar, sem ideia de como me explicar.

"Tu és filho do Dr. Carlisle, não é?"

Talvez eu não precisaria de me explicar. Balançando lentamente, eu vi-o acenar.

"Tu és o chefe da Bells".

Eu suspirei, derrotado, caindo numa cadeira. E em vez de acenar, deixei escapar a coisa mais estúpida da minha existência.

"Eu amo-a."

Ele olhou-me astutamente por um momento, sem dizer uma palavra, o seu rosto tinha uma máscara de indiferença.

"Embora o que ouvi me deixe feliz, acho que não é a mim que tens que o dizer."

Os meus olhos quase sairam de orbita, a minha boca escancarou-se como a de um peixe.

"Ela merece saber. Eu vejo-te todos os dias, a rondar depois de ela sair. Eu li o teu nome naquele papel que o Dr. Cullen me deu. O meu velho amigo na polícia que a segue algumas vezes por mim, ele tem te visto a segui-la para casa desde aquele inferno onde ela trabalha."

Um som de asfixia saiu da minha garganta e a sala de repente ficou muito, _muito_ quente.

"É isso mesmo, eu sei. Eu sei que ela não está na escola. Eu sei que ela não poderia depois de todo o dinheiro que ela tem de pagar para me manter aqui. Mas eu deixou-a pensar que eu não sei, porque eu não quero que ela pense que todo o seu trabalho foi em vão, que eu estou decepcionado com ela de alguma forma. É a sua natureza cuidar dos outros e se eu fosse o burro teimoso que quero ser e lhe pedisse para morrer em casa, sem nem mesmo tentar, isso iria matá-la.

"Porque é que a segues até à sua casa à noite?"

"O seu _amigo da polícia_ disse-lhe onde ela mora?" Eu disse, sentindo-me excessivamente na defensiva, desconfortável, envergonhado e aterrorizado. Os seus olhos estavam em mim e eu corrigi a minha atitude imediatamente, explicando numa voz mais suave. "Para garantir que ela chega lá com segurança. Eu... só preciso saber que ela está segura."

"Então porque é que não apareceste no estilo cavaleiro com armadura? Podias tirá-la do seu apartamento barato e levá-la para o teu, fazê-la deixar o trabalho e começar a estu-"

Levantei-me e comecei num ritmo louco. "Que diabos, Sr. Swan? Estamos a falar da mesma mulher? Você está mesmo a perguntar-me porque é que ainda não transformei a sua filha numa mulher protegida? Uma mulher como ela não precisa _ser salva_. É por isso que minha proteção é à distância. E você está certo, ela merece honestidade, e ela provavelmente vai querer a minha cabeça numa bandeja, quando eu lhe disser, mas foi só para cumprir a minha necessidade egoísta de mantê-la segura e na minha vida.

"Uma mulher como ela aguenta-se nos seus próprios pés. Ela trabalha mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já conheci na minha vida para ter as coisas que ela tem. E eu nunca vi o interior do seu apartamento, mas aposto que é impecável. Porque ela tem orgulho em tudo o que ela faz e é. Ela é o tipo de mulher que me inspira a ser uma pessoa melhor, através de sua graça e da sua bondade e da sua determinação. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que ela provavelmente vai fazer parte do programa de reembolso de propinas da nossa empresa, assim que sair daquele buraco infernal, que é hoje à noite, caso você não saiba. E para o registo, se você recebeu ajuda da fundação, isso não tem nada a ver comigo ou com ela. Essa foi a decisão do meu pai, por meio de nenhuma influência minha. A sua promoção foi porque ela a merecia, não foi porque eu estou a tentar dar-lhe uma ajuda. Se fosse eu a decidir, ela iria trabalhar para mim para sempre, já que só assim eu conseguiria ver o seu sorriso todos os dias.

"Mas sim, eu segui-a. Porque ela é louca. Ela vai ao supermercado a pé às duas da manhã. Uma vez ela andou no metro depois da meia-noite, completamente sozinha, porque o seu carro não trabalhava. E eu provavelmente teria confessado persegui-la para, em seguida, tentar que ela tivesse mais atenção ao que faz, se eu não estivesse ocupado a impedir um bêbado que tentava segui-la num táxi e o tivesse mandado embora."

Fiquei sem fôlego depois do meu desabafo, a olhar pela janela com o meu peito arfante, amaldiçoando-me silenciosamente por dizer muito, _muito_ mais do que devia.

"Gosto de ti".

Confuso, virei-me para encontrar quem é que tinha entrado na sala, porque ele certamente não poderia estar a falar _comigo_.

"Sim, Edward, tu. Eu gosto de ti. Eu aprovo, se isso importa. E acho que se lhe disseres _o _que me disseste, ela pode deixar as tuas bolas intactas.

Eu absorvi as suas palavras silenciosamente, tentando não ter esperança de que ele estava certo, mesmo sabendo que ele a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Ela ia matar-me. E bater-me. E gritar comigo. Isso era um fato.

"Quanto tempo tem, Sr. Swan?"

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para me aguentar o suficiente para ela te trazer aqui e te apresentar corretamente... Edward?"

"Sim?" Suspirei.

"Podes chamar-me Charlie."

.

Passei a noite com a minha família, tentando não mostrar os meus nervos por causa do meu encontro com Bella amanhã. Eu tinha resolvido que precisava dizer-lhe, mas não queria fazê-lo num lugar público. Na verdade, _eu _prefiro muito estar num lugar público para impedi-la de me matar, mas não seria justo colocá-la num ambiente em que ela não pode expressar as suas emoções plenamente. Quando eu abracei a minha irmã como despedida, ela fez uma pausa para sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

"Vai correr bem, Edward. Eu tenho um bom pressentimento."

Eu sorri triste, apertando-a mais uma vez e despentiei o cabelo dela, enquanto corria para o carro ouvi o seu grito.

"Idiota!"

"Amo-te, Alice."

"Também te amo. Idiota."

.

Passei o resto da noite a escrever vários rascunhos da minha confissão, embora eu nunca pretendesse dizer-lhe por meio de cartas. Esperava um discurso perfeito para que ela me desculpasse antes de me atirar do cais. Tentei lembrar-me o que exatamente eu disse a Charlie no início desta tarde, mas foi mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria, uma vez que estava próximo do histerismo quando eu disse aquilo. Gostaria de saber se ela acharia estranho se eu precisasse de usar apontamentos para falar com ela.

A noite voou enquanto eu rabiscava no meu bloco de anotações, até que o movimento na saída traseira para o clube chamou a minha atenção. Liguei o meu carro, esperando por ela para fazer o mesmo e começar a viagem que eu fazia há mais de quatro meses. Após vários minutos ao observá-la ao volante, ela surpreendeu-me quando saiu do seu carro e chutou a porta. Ao abrir a minha janela, era capaz de ouvi-la balbuciar várias palavras, definitivamente profanas, que eu _nunca_ tinha ouvido sairem da sua boca antes.

Por uma cruel ironia do destino, o céu aproveitou a oportunidade para se abrir, pesadamente, derramando chuva em grandes quantidades e encharcando-a quase instantaneamente. Surpreendentemente, a chuva parecia puxá-la da sua raiva o suficiente para ela levantar o rosto e usar a água que caia para limpar o rímel pesado que usava no clube cada noite. Sem surpresa da minha parte, ela estava a pensar em ir andando até ao metro à chuva e à noite sozinha.

Foda-se.

Depois de ver se havia algum carro, encostei à calçada e abri o resto da janela.

"Bella!"

Ela pulou, apertando os olhos através da chuva, sem tentar mascarar a sua surpresa.

"E-E-Edward?"

"Entra".

Ela olhou à volta nervosamente, certamente a tentar entender o que eu estava a fazer nesta parte da cidade no meio da noite. Ou talvez ela estivesse nervosa ao entrar num carro comigo. Eu esperava que fosse o primeiro. Se eu tivesse que a atirar gritando e chutando para o meu banco traseiro, eu faria.

"Eu... estou toda molhada. Eu vou estragar o teu carro."

"Eu não me importo com o maldito carro, Bella. Entra, por favor."

Com relutância no seu rosto, ela andou rapidamente e entrou do lado do passageiro, já tremendo de frio. Alcancei o meu banco de trás, agarrei o meu paletó de anteriormente e segurei-o para ela, mas ela simplesmente olhou para ele perplexa.

"Eu... eu não posso usá-lo. Vou arruiná-lo."

"Soas como um disco riscado, sabias?" Eu sorri, tentando desarmá-la com um pouco de charme. "É apenas um paletó. Estou mais preocupado com a pessoa que precisa dele."

Timidamente, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou-o, as suas mãos tocaram nas minhas, quando ela puxou o paletó.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu... eu vou limpá-lo."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça, pela sua teimosia inata que impedia qualquer pessoa de cuidar dela. Fiz a viagem pelas ruas rapidamente, até ao seu prédio, enquanto ela se aqueceu sozinha e eu me perdi em pensamento.

"Edward?"

"Sim", respondi, tentando sair dos meus pensamentos o suficiente para ter a coragem de falar com ela.

"Como é que sabes onde moro?"

"_Ohmeudeus_" eu suspiro, engolindo com dificuldade.

E então tudo acabou por sair. Não a entendendo quando começou a trabalhar para mim, como eu era frio e cansado, como a ouvi naquele dia no hospital e a segui, como eu tinha continuado a segui-la nestes últimos quatro meses, sobre a fundação, tropeçando nas minhas palavras quando me apressei para garantir que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, com a promoção, que tinha a intenção de dizer-lhe tudo amanhã, mesmo sobre a minha conversa com Charlie, embora eu tenha tido dignidade suficiente para não lhe contar sobre a sua aprovação, não querendo manipulá-la de qualquer forma, como ela me tinha mudado, como estava arrependido pela maneira como eu a tinha tratado no início, acabando por deixar escapar que eu a amava.

"E eu sei que não há nenhuma maneira de retornares aqueles sentimentos sabendo de tudo o que eu te disse, mas merecias saber. Mereces tudo, o melhor e eu desejava poder ser o homem a dar-te tudo; Eu desejava poder ser aquele homem, aquele que foi bom o suficiente para te merecer. Agora... agora que eu sei que estarás segura, eu não vou... eu não vou seguir-te mais. Desculpa por invadir a tua privacidade assim. Foi errado e egoísta, e eu, só... eu estou tão, _tão_ arrependido, Bella."

O seu rosto estava pálido e cansado, os seus olhos abertos e sem piscar, os seus lábios separaram-se ligeiramente em estado de choque. Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz de errado, eu ainda não conseguia encontrar força para manter os olhos sobre ela, deixando-os cair para o meu colo, enquanto esperei que ela absorvesse e, em seguida, explodisse. Quando a ouvi finalmente respirar para falar, os meus olhos fecharam-se.

"Obrigada por me trazeres. E pelo casaco. Tenho que ir. Eu... acho que precisamos de falar sobre isso, mas... eu realmente preciso dormir. E pensar. Principalmente pensar. Hum... a que horas queres que esteja pronta para o nosso encontro amanhã?"

A minha cabeça levantou tão rápido que senti o meu pescoço estalar enquanto eu olhava para ela na sem acreditar.

"O que disseste?"

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de fixar o seu olhar em mim.

"Olha... eu preciso pensar antes de falar sobre isso, mas... deves saber que eu não... eu não te odeio por isso, Edward. Não estou zangada, mas reservo-me o direito me zangar depois de ter a chance de dormir sobre o assunto. De qualquer forma, tínhamos planos para amanhã, e isso nos daria a chance de falar. Não temos de chamá-lo de encontro, se não quiseres, ele pode apenas s-"

"Não! Não, por favor" eu impedi-a de continuar, levantando uma mão para colocar um dedo contra os seus lábios, antes de pensar melhor no último segundo. "Eu estarei aqui às seis. É absolutamente um encontro se quiseres que seja."

O seu sorriso era gentil e doce quando se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente, até segurar a minha mão que estava ainda congelada no ar e colocou o mais suave dos beijo na palma da minha mão antes de desaparecer para fora do carro e entrar no seu prédio.

Adormeci naquela noite a olhar para a minha mão, ainda sentindo o ardor fantasma.

.

Considerei levá-la para o trabalho naquela manhã, então ela não teria que andar de transportes públicos, mas ela tinha o meu número e não me ligou. Então eu não o fiz. E não a vi o dia inteiro, embora houvesse uma caneca de café à minha espera na minha mesa, quando cheguei naquela manhã e um sanduíche marcado 'Edward' que eu não coloquei na geladeira nesse dia. Antes que eu pudesse entrar em pânico sobre o CD da apresentação esquecido no bolso do casaco que eu emprestei a Bella, ele estava na minha mesa, pronto para ser usado.

Pela primeira vez em quatro meses, eu não a segui para o hospital, mas voltei para casa em vez disso, para fazer as reservas para o nosso encontro. Era um encontro. Se a minha família me pudesse ter visto naquele momento, a minha mãe iria chorar, o meu pai estaria a sorrir, a minha irmã sorriria também e o meu irmão ficaria agarrado à minha cabeça enquanto me chamava de sentimentalista.

Não importa. Eu ia a um encontro com Bella.

Tomei um banho, mudei a minha roupa e bati os meus dedos contra a mesa da cozinha de seiscentas e quarenta e oito vezes antes que de desistir e ir para o seu apartamento. Eu andei à frente do seu prédio trezentas e vinte e duas vezes antes de a porta se abrir e revelar uma Bella alegre e bonita.

"Olá".

Ela balançou a cabeça, abriu a porta totalmente e puxou o meu casaco, recém limpo num saco de limpeza a seco. Eu aceitei com gratidão, murmurando o meu agradecimento a ela enquanto abri a porta. Nós fomos a um restaurante casual, a minha mão contraindo-se, querendo agarrar a sua, mas sem ter o direito de fazê-lo agora. Se alguma vez tivesse...

Sentamos e ela agarrou o menu imediatamente, e ficou irritantemente quieta.

"Já está a matar-te?"

Limpei a garganta, franzi a testa. "O quê?"

"Não falar" ela sorriu, sem crueldade na sua voz, apenas diversão.

Suspirando, eu sorri e balancei a minha cabeça. "Estou contente por ter alguma utilidade para ti, mesmo que seja à custa da minha insanidade. Sim, para responder à tua pergunta, isto está a matar-me."

Inclinando-se sobre o seu menu, o seu sorriso tornou-se um sorriso doce. "Bem, tenta não morrer ainda. Estou meio afeiçoada a ti."

Eu escondi o meu sorriso atrás do meu próprio menu, dizendo as suas palavras na minha cabeça repetidamente durante toda a nossa refeição. Ouvi falar-me sobre a sua nova posição, os seus planos para mudar para um meio expediente na Primavera para que ela pudesse voltar para a escola. O que não foi dito, eu entendi. Se Charlie não aguentasse até ao final do ano não era mais necessário o seu apoio, ela não precisaria trabalhar. Quando eu a vi tremer enquanto disse isso, eu não consegui impedir-me de atravessar a mesa para colocar a minha mão na dela. Ela apertou, felizmente, não a deixando o resto da refeição. Eu comeria canhoto com prazer para o resto da minha vida.

Eu ri com ela sobre o meu novo assistente, um jovem um pouco extravagante, que tinha sido apanhado a sonhar na direção da minha virilha, mais de uma vez hoje. Ela ouviu atentamente, enquanto eu falei sobre a peça de teatro da escola da Ivy e acenou timidamente quando eu gaguejei um convite para ela para me acompanhar. Não havia nenhuma pausa desconfortável, sem suspiros impacientes; não havia nenhum interesse falso, sem pressa para chegar ao final.

Mas tivemos que deixar o restaurante quando percebemos a crescente multidão à espera de uma mesa na entrada. Deixei uma generosa grojeta para agradecer ao garçom que não nos fez sair correndo e para compensar ocupar a mesa por tanto tempo Eu guiei suavemente Bella para fora do restaurante, o meu peito inchado com orgulho de não haver dúvidas de que esta mulher estava _comigo_.

Segui Bella até um vendedor, deixei-a comprar dois cafés e, em seguida, levei-os para uma parte tranquila e isolada no cais com vista para o Sound.

"Então," ela começou, olhando para o lado antes olhar outra vez para a água. Inclinou-se para pousar o café por um momento.

"Então" eu repeti, deixando-a começar.

"Visitei o meu pai hoje. Mas, provavelmente já sabias disso."

Eu recuei visivelmente. Ela continuou, olhando para mim com preocupação por um momento.

"Eu não queria dizer isto de uma forma amarga, Edward. Desculpa. Eu só queria dizer... tu _sabes_. Não precisamos de dançar em torno disto."

Eu concordei, e ela voltou-se para a água.

"Ele e eu tivemos uma longa conversa hoje. Eu falei-lhe sobre a nossa conversa de ontem à noite, e ele admitiu algumas coisas. Coisas que... tu sabias, mas não mencionas-te. Por que não?"

De repente senti-me muito, _muito_ quente novamente. Apesar do meu amor por ela, o seu pai costumava ser policia. Da sua própria confissão, ele ainda tinha _amigos_. Não quero acabar a dormir com os peixes, por expor algo que ele me disse. Antes de poder levantar os olhos da água ou encontrar uma resposta adequada, ela continuou.

"Eu acho que sei. Apesar de não saber o que tens feito nestes últimos meses, eu gostaria de pensar que te conheço muito bem. És provavelmente o melhor amigo que tenho."

_Oh Deus. Eu estou a ser banido para a zona de amigo. Eu não vou chorar. Eu não vou chorar._

Ela não percebeu a minha luta interna neste momento e continuou a falar.

"Se eu te conheço, tu não me queres dizer algo que me iria perturbar porque não achas que era a altura certa para dizê-lo. Eu não estou completamente certa porque não me disseste que o meu pai disse que gostava de ti, mas _ele_ ficou muito feliz em ouvir isso, então vou assumir que é uma coisa de homem" ela acenou, uma ruga bonita no seu nariz. "Mencionaste ontem à noite que invadiste a minha privacidade e eu estava à espera que me expliques um pouco melhor."

"Hum..." Comecei, sem saber o que dizer. "Eu praticamente disse tudoontem à noite. Há uma parte específica que queiras saber?"

Ela inclinou a sua cabeça, os seus olhos focados em algo que eu não podia ver nas ondas. "Eu só queria saber como invadiste a minha privacidade. Eu sei me seguiste para o hospital, mas no meu entendimento não ouvias as conversas com o meu pai".

"Exceto pela primeira vez," Eu corrigi e então censurei-me imediatamente.

_Ajuda-a a cavar a sepultura, Cullen._

"Certo, com essa exceção" Ela assentiu, o mesmo tom. "Seguiste-me para o trabalho para te certificares de que eu cheguei bem e voltaste para te certificar de que eu chego bem a casa. Perseguiste um idiota para mantê-lo de mim no metro. Mas nunca, assim, vasculhaste a minha gaveta de roupa interior, ou qualquer coisa parecida, não é?"

"O quê?" Eu engasguei-me. "Não! Não! Bella, eu nunca sequer estive dentro de teu prédio. _Deus._"

Finalmente, o seu rosto mostrou alguma emoção, sob a forma de um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não penso assim. Edward, eu vou ser honesta. A minha primeira reação não foi nada nem perto de raiva. Eu senti-me... protegida. Eu não podia acreditar em metade do que estavas a dizer, só porque eu não podia acreditar que darias o teu tempo livre apenas para te certificares de que uma amiga chegou a casa em segurança. Mas, em seguida, continuaste a falar, e disseste... disseste...

"Disseste que me amavas" ela sussurrou, olhando para as mãos. "Eu aprendi que existem muitas maneiras diferentes de amar alguém, e eu queria saber... de que forma _exatamente_ quiseste dizer".

Eu escorreguei as minhas mãos nas dela, querendo que ela olhasse para mim. Ela manteve os seus olhos fechados, eu escolhi as minhas palavras cuidadosamente.

"... és a minha melhor amiga. Eu nunca me deixei estar perto de alguém o suficiente para dizer isto antes, mas contigo, é verdade. És alguém que pode falar sobre qualquer coisa, alguém que pode fazer com que meu dia inteiro melhore com apenas um sorriso. Fazes-me _sentir_ novamente... o que faz com que seja fácil apaixonar-me por ti. Estou tão apaixonado por ti, Bella."

Os seus olhos encheram-me rapidamente com lágrimas, mas ela não as deixava transbordar. As nossas mãos tremiam, mas eu não poderia dizer se era ela ou eu ou ambos. As suas respirações eram rápidas e superficiais, mas a minha tinha cessado, à espera que ela falasse.

"Eu amo-te demais, Edward."

Eu pisquei, engolindo dificilmente.

"_Tu_... _amas-me_?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, um par de lágrimas escapou com o movimento. Eu precisava de mais esclarecimentos.

"Tu estás _apaixonada_ por mim?"

Ela assentiu novamente, um pequeno suspiro escapou dela.

"Então... queres... _estar_ co-"

"Oh meu Deus, Edward! Não podes apenas beijar-me? " ela perguntou, ao jogar as mãos para o ar na exasperação.

"Posso?" Perguntei excitadamente.

"Oh meu Deus" ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto me olhava incrédula. Suspirando, ela chegou um pouco mais perto de mim, até estar no sítio certo, mesmo em frente de mim. "Edward, nunca deves pedir."

Então eu não pedi mais. E quando me inclinou para baixo e toquei os seus lábios suavemente com os meu, eu senti tudo no lugar certo. Cada fissura no meu coração que eu tinha criado ao longo da vida lentamente fundidos novamente enquanto a sua boca se movia com a minha. No seu beijo, senti segurança e amor; Eu senti o meu passado derreter e o meu futuro aparecer. Eu estava com Bella. Minha Bella.

.O.O.O.O.O.

Esse primeiro beijo foi há cinco meses. Conheci Charlie oficialmente dois dias depois do nosso encontro no cais. Ele faleceu três noites mais tarde suavemente durante o seu sono. Um mês depois, Bella apareceu na minha porta, a chorar e em pedaços. Ela passou a noite pela primeira vez e nunca mais saiu de lá. E olhando para trás, agora eu sabia que a minha família estava certa sobre muitas coisas, mas uma coisa em particular. Quando o coração sabe, o coração sabe.

Desde o primeiro momento que a vi, algo em mim sabia que ela era diferente, mesmo que eu tenha tentado esconder esse sentimento com desprezo e rancor por muito tempo. Mas eu já não era esse homem. Eu tinha mudado pela minha família, por Bella e por mim. O meu telefone foi esquecido mais frequentemente em reuniões de família. No Natal, Bella ficou firmemente plantada no meu colo toda a noite. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu beijei alguém na véspera de ano novo. Até houve vaias, assobios e gritos vindos da minha família inteira e Bella corou tanto que eu podia sentir. E, em seguida, fiz uma vénia a todos e beijei-a outra vez.

Hoje ela não tinha escola por causa de um feriado, eu provavelmente deveria lembrar-me, mas não consigo porque ela disse o meu nome e que me ama durante o sono novamente.

_Manhã de segunda-feira_.

Eu desliguei o alarme do meu telefone e, em seguida, rolei para voltar a dormir com a minha Bella.


End file.
